


I am (a) Cannibal

by Dutchess_2020



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Summary: Cannibal is a mighty mutant. She has claws like Logan, she can heal everything on herself and others if she want, she's a teleporter, she hear, smell and see like a wolf, she has telekinesis  powers and she is a Shape converter like Mistique. But she's not evil. She wants to join the X-Men. Will they give her a chance or will they hunt her?
Relationships: Charles Xavier/Original Female Character, Logan/Ororo Munroe





	I am (a) Cannibal

I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)  
I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up) (I am)  
I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)  
I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up)

Cannibal-Kesha  
-  
I walk trough a park, as suddenly something crashes me on the ground from behind, and Land on me. That thing is heavy. I turn arround, I'm damn strong like Logan, maybe even stronger. And I look into Logans angry face. His claws on his right hand are outside, he aims them on my throat. What the hell? What have I done that he's so angry?

,,What the hell? You crazy or what? I never had something to do with you!" I Growl. 

,,Sure, but Charles told me that you have mutations. That you are a mighty mutant, maybe the strongest on this whole earth. He send me to kill you." Logan growls.

I try to push him away, but his other claws slip out fast, and anchor him in the ground. Nope. Maybe I'm just as strong as Logan, or his claws are just really good anchored in the ground.

,,Why. I'm not evil. Okay I am, but I want to use my powers for good. I wanna join the X-Men. I mean I lived the whole 33 years of my life without y'all don't even notice me. Why should ya kill me now?" I Growl.

Yes I killed many bad people, but no one noticed it. I have always made the tracks disappear, or I don't made any. Logan start to laugh.

,,Maybe. But we heard about many dead people, yes they were bad people but still. I have ta kill ya. So any last words?" he growls.

I try again to push him away, but he press his claws only a bit harder against my throat. And then a light comes on me. Literally, of course, not really. I teleport myself three meters to the right, and stand up. Logan stand up with a confused face.

,,What the hell?" He shouts.

Then he comes closer. I don't notice that Charles, Ororo, Rouge, Hank and Bobby watch us from behind a tree wich is not far away from us.

,,You shouldn't fight against a stronger mutant with unknown mutations Logan." I growl back.

He comes closer again.

,,Maybe. But I will kill ya. As Charles commanded me." He growls.

,,Why. I did nothing! I had nothing to do with y'all. I just wanna live a live in peace and quiet, or I wanna join you, the X-Men. I don't wanna fight against mutants who are not bad people, who do nothing wrong." I Growl back.

I let my claws slip out. I have the same as Logan. I'm as tall as Wolverine, and stand my ground like him. Proud and with angry face. But then he rips my arm open with his razor sharp claws. But I don't worry, two seconds after the wound is gone. Only the claw shaped hole in my hoodie is left.

,,Give up Logan. Don't make angry. Give me a chance!" I whisper dangerously.

Then I notice the old Professor X in his wheelchair, Ororo, Bobby, Hank and Rouge joined us. They stand left and right beside from Logan. Looking angry at me. I don't want to fight against them. I would rather lose my life if that is possible with my self-healing than to fight against them. Yes I'm (a) Cannibal! But not against the X-Men! I don't see them as enemy's, I see them as friend's. I let my claws dissappear, and look to the ground. I hear Logan coming closer. But I don't move.

,,I don't fight against you. Yes I'm Cannibal, yes I am a CANNIBAL! But I don't fight against you. You're my friend's not my enemy's." I whisper.

And suddenly they seem to realize something. Maybe they somehow have heard about me and or my mutations. Maybe I wasn't careful enough, maybe that's why the Peofessor sent Logan to kill me.

,,C'mon. Try it. But I don't think you're lucky. My healing faktor is to strong. But try you're luck Wolverine." I whisper.

I still look on the ground. But nothing happens...


End file.
